Une bonne raison pour rentrer a la maison
by Umako
Summary: Yaoi, OS, lemon Sasu/Naru : Depuis que Naruto est devenue Rokudaime et qu'il a ramené Sasuke a Konoha il y a de ça un an, rien ne se passe. pourtant les sentiments du jeune Hokage ne sont pas passé inaperçus aux yeux de ses amis qui décident de prendre les choses en mains.


**OS : UNE BONNE RAISON POUR RENTRER A LA MAISON.**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_« C'est affolant..._  
_- J'avoue... Ca fait même peur ! Tu te rends compte que c'est lui l'Hokage ? Comment a-t-il pu arriver jusque là..._  
_- C'est clair. Il est plus aveugle qu'une taupe ce gamin ! »_

Tsunade, Sakura et Shizune soupirèrent en cœur.  
Un an que Naruto était Hokage.  
Cinq ans que la guerre était finie.  
Huit ans qu'il était parti avec Jiraya.  
Onze ans qu'il connaissait ses amis.  
Et il était toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir la réalité en face.

Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaïme Hokage, est amoureux. Fou amoureux même ! Une passion sans limites. Il serait prêt à tout pour son amour.  
Il a déjà fait mille et une folies pour lui d'ailleurs.  
Il s'est battu à mort, il a risqué sa vie pour le ramener vivant au village.  
Mais pas que.

Après ça, car oui, Naruto avait réussi à le ramener, il avait dû remettre son destin en jeu.  
Effectivement, aucun des autres Kages ne voulait lui laisser la vie sauve. Ni le Conseil de Konoha, ni les Conseils de tous les autres villages.  
Cet individu était en première page du bingobook !  
Mais hors de question pour Naruto d'envoyer son amour à la mort, ni même en prison.  
Il s'est dressé seul face au Conseil et face à tous ses collègues Kages.  
Il s'est même battu contre le Raïkage, qui était totalement contre l'idée de laisser son âme sœur vivante.

Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, Naruto à gagné. Il a gagné contre le Raïkage, contre tous les Kages, contre tous les conseillers...  
Son entêtement, sa persévérance et son acharnement avaient eu raison de presque tout le monde.  
Ne restait plus qu'un obstacle : le Seigneur féodal.  
Ayant entendu parler de cette affaire, il avait fait appeler l'Hokage. Le Seigneur du pays du Feu voulait comprendre pourquoi un tel entêtement.  
Pour sa défense, Naruto avait répondu que cette personne était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.  
Le dernier membre de sa famille. Et qu'il savait qu'il était capable de le contrôler.

Alors après une telle bataille menée par l'Hokage, tout le monde a courbé l'échine.  
On lui a confié la responsabilité de cette personne si importante à ses yeux.  
Grace à Naruto, le monde entier a accepté de laisser une dernière chance à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et voilà ou nous en étions un an plus tard.  
Sasuke s'est vu nommer chef d'une équipe de jeunes ninjas tout juste sortis de l'Académie, et Naruto est toujours l'Hokage.  
Et ?  
Et rien.  
Tout le village avait vu l'amour démesuré que leur Rokudaïme pouvait porter à l'Uchiwa.  
Tous, sauf lui-même bien sûr.  
Alors dès que les deux hommes s'approchaient, se parlaient, se croisaient, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour espionner au loin, croisant les doigts pour qu'enfin l'un des deux Sannins Légendaires de leur génération réalise et passe le pas, mais non. Jamais rien.

Encore une fois, Naruto et Sasuke venaient de se croiser.  
Sasuke était venu chercher des plats à emporter chez Ichiraku pendant que Naruto y mangeait avec Sakura, Tsunade et Shizune.  
Etrangement les trois femmes eurent soudainement eu une course très urgente à faire, offrant gentiment leur note à l'Hokage.  
Mais elles n'étaient pas parties très loin.  
Cachées derrière un bâtiment, elles espionnaient les deux hommes.  
Malheureusement, c'est à peine s'ils échangèrent quelques mots sur la nouvelle team de Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne reparte avec ses plats.

_« Encore Naruto et Sasuke ? »_

Les trois femmes se retournèrent. Leur faisaient face Kakashi, Saï et Yamato.

_« Oui... »_ Répondit Tsunade en soupirant.

_« Bon, je crois qu'on a assez attendu. Il est temps de donner un coup de pouce au destin. »_ Répondit l'ancien Sensei des deux tourtereaux.

_« Vous avez un plan Kakashi ? »_ Demanda Sakura.

_« Oui. Mais on va avoir besoin de monde... De beaucoup de monde. »_

_« Qui ça ? »_ Demanda cette foi-ci Saï.

_« Tous les amis de Naruto ! »_

_« Pourquoi faire autant de ninjas ? Vous voulez le tuer ? »_ S'étonna Yamato.

_« Mais non ! Écoutez. Si jamais Naruto reçoit soudainement les avances de tout Konoha... Il va se retrouver au pied du mur. Il réalisera forcément que le seul qu'il veut est Sasuke. »_

_« C'est brillant Kakashi ! Mais vous m'expliquez comment on va apprendre à des hommes à draguer un autre homme ?... J'imagine très mal Kiba ou Lee tourner autour de Naruto... »_ Poursuit Tsunade.

_« Allons déjà chercher tout le monde. Après on choisira une victime pour commencer, et les autres suivront. »_

Le petit groupe se dispersa pour faire part du plan à toutes les personnes connaissant Naruto, de près ou de loin.  
Bien qu'excentrique, l'idée plaisait. Les ninjas hommes cédaient, alléchés par l'envie de voir leur ami se prêter au jeu de la séduction masculine.  
Au final le soir venu, lorsque Naruto retourna chez Ichiraku, la moitié du village l'espionnait de loin.

_« Bon, alors, qui se lance ? »_ Demanda Kakashi.

Soudain, des dizaines de regards se posèrent sur lui. Le ninja masqué soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

_« Au moins, ce qui est fait ne sera plus à faire... »_

Déjà, la gente masculine présente ricanait à l'idée de voir Kakashi à l'œuvre. Le Sensei ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et se redressa pour marcher jusqu'au restaurant de Ramen.

_« Salut Rokudaïme... Je peux t'offrir un autre bol ? »_ Proposa Kakashi d'une voix suave, penchant son visage juste à côté de celui de Naruto, qui sursauta.

_« Euh... Et bien... Oui... »_ Bégaya-t-il.

Kakashi gloussa et s'assit à côté de son ancien élève, non sans oublier de lui effleurer les reins du bout des doigts.  
Naruto sursauta à nouveau et se crispa à ce contact, son visage changeant rapidement de couleur.  
Un peu plus loin, tout le public restait perplexe. Quel séducteur !

_« Vous allez bien Sensei ?... Vous êtes... Bizarre ! »_

_« Naruto, voyons... Tu es Hokage. Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi-chan... »_ Répondit l'homme masqué en s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher de sa victime à une distance très déraisonnable.

Terrorisé, Naruto tenta de se reculer mais ne pût le faire plus sans tomber de son tabouret.

_« Au fait Naruto... C'est pas toi qui voulait voir ce qui se cache sous mon masque.. ? »_

_« Euh... Oui... A l'époque... J'étais jeune Sensei... »_

_« Et... Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas le vérifier par toi-même.. ? »_

Son Sensei bien trop proche de son visage, Naruto bondit de son siège en criant.

_« Ca va aller Kakashi ! Merci pour le repas ! A plus ! »_

Déjà Naruto avait décampé à l'autre bout du village.  
Fier de lui, Kakashi paya et parti rejoindre ses amis.  
A son arrivé, Gaï se mit à le siffler aguicheusement, imité par Lee et Kiba.

_« Quel prestance Kakashi, on dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie ! »_

_« Tais-toi Saï, t'es le prochain. »_

Saï baissa la tête et épaule alors que derrière lui tout le monde se mit à rire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Salut Naruto. »_

_« Hey ! Saï ! Tu tombes bien, fallait que je parle d'un truc avec quelqu'un qui sait garder un secret. »_

Saï s'assit dans l'herbe aux côtés de l'Hokage.

_« Je t'écoute Naruto-chan... »_

_« Et bien voilà... Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à me croire mais... Je crois que Kakashi m'a fait des avances hier soir... »_

_« Hm... Je ne trouve pas ça très étonnant... »_

_« Quoi ? Mais, mais... Mais c'est un homme ! Et mon Sensei ! »_

_« Naruto, as-tu pris le temps de te regarder récemment ? »_

_« Euh... Non... Pourquoi ? »_

_« Par ce que vous êtes devenu un très bel homme Hokage-sama. »_

Ne laissant pas le temps à Naruto de répondre, Saï l'embrassa.  
Le visage du bond eu le temps de se changer en toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avant qu'il ne se relève d'un bond en assommant son ami.

_« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? »_

Naruto n'attendit pas de voir son ami répliquer, avant de partir en courant.  
Un torrent de larmes dévalait ses joues : il venait de vivre l'épreuve la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie.  
L'Hokage parti, tout un attroupement de ninjas rejoignit le blessé.

_« Quelle prise de risque ! »_ fit semblant de s'émerveiller Neji.

_« Et après c'est moi le Don Juan ? »_ Poursuivit Kakashi.

Saï dû à son tour supporter les moqueries de ses camarades en se relevant.

_« Bon... Pour la santé mentale de Naruto, il faudrait peut-être poursuivre avec une fille. »_ Proposa Sakura.

En sentant tous les regards sur elle, elle comprit que c'était à son tour de se jeter à l'eau.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Oh ! Salut Sakura-chan ! »_

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre et embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche en le poussant dans son appartement.  
Déjà ses mains lui arrachaient sa veste orange sous sa cape de Rokudaime.  
Cependant une fois la surprise passé, Naruto saisit fermement la rose par les épaules et la jeta dehors avant de claquer la porte.

_« Mais... Naruto...  
__- J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! VA CALMER TES ARDEURS AVEC SAÏ ET KAKASHI ! »_

Sakura soupira en repartant ver ses amis.

_« Eh bien, c'était du rapide toi ! »_ Commenta Ino.

_« J'n'avais pas envie de faire trainer les choses... Bon, vu que c'est moi qui m'y suis collée, je désigne le prochain : Gaï, c'est à vous ! »_

_« QUOI ? »_

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de rire en pointant son compagnon du doigt.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors que Naruto traversait une petite ruelle sombre pour se rendre à son bureau, il fut interrompu par une silhouette arrivant en face de lui.  
Dans la poignée de seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva prit en sandwich entre le mur et Gaï qui lui souriait, un sourcil aguicheur relevé.

_« Bonjour Hokage-Sama... »_

_« Euh... Salut Gaï-sensei... Vous n'êtes pas en mission ? »_

_« Oh mais si... Je suis en pleine mission là... »_

Gaï se rapprocha de Naruto, les lèvres en avant.  
Cependant, ses lèvres n'embrassèrent que le vide.  
Naruto s'était échappé et fuyait à toute allure en agitant les bras. On pouvait l'entendre crier et pleurer d'ici.

_« Et bien Gaï... Je crois que t'es le ninja le moins apprécié de nous trois par notre Hokage! »_ Rigola Kakashi.

_« Preuve que je suis le plus virile ! Lee ! »_

_« Oui, Gaï-Sensei ! »_

_« Prouve-nous que toi aussi tu es un vrai homme ! Va traumatiser Naruto ! Fait lui faire des cauchemars pendant au moins cinq mois ! »_

_« Oui, Gaï-Sensei ! »_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lee frappa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, qui l'autorisa à rentrer.

_« Bonjour Naruto ! »_

_« Hm. Salut. »_

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Laisse tomber Lee... Je passe une sale journée c'est tout. »_

_« Tu sais Naruto, en tant que fidèle ninja de Konoha, je suis prêt à tout pour te faire aller mieux ! »_

_« C'est gentil Lee mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire grand-chose. »_

_« Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas comprit. Quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout, Hokage-sama ! »_

S'étant rapproché de Naruto qui était assit pendant leur dialogue, Lee posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du blond.  
Lorsqu'il senti la main de Lee, Naruto eut à peine le temps de remarquer le sourire écarlate de gros-sourcil que déjà il l'éjecta d'un coup de poing monumental.  
Lee passa à travers la baie vitrée et cria durant toute la longueur de sa chute jusqu'au sol de Konoha.  
Ses amis arrivèrent vers lui en courant.

_« Lee ! Lee ça va bien ? »_ S'inquiéta Gaï.

Cependant, son élève eut tout juste la force de relever le pouce avant de tomber dans les pommes.  
Sakura s'occupa de le soigner tandis que derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre le débat sur l'identité des prochaines victimes de l'Uzumaki.  
Ce serait au tour de Tsunade.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto ? »_

_« Oui mamie Tsunade ? »_

_« Tu t'es occupé d'envoyer une équipe de Jônin à Kumo pour renforcer l'escorte du Kage ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, vous savez... »_

_« Obéi, jeune effronté ! Tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est d'être Hokage ! Ne me force pas à te punir ! »_

Tsunade plaqua ses mains sur le bureau en se penchant en avant. Naruto se retrouva donc avec le nez entre ses seins, et il vira au bleu.

_« Tsunade... vous pouvez... vous reculer... S'il vous plaît... »_ Essaya d'articuler le blond, tétanisé.

_« Je fais ce que je veux ! »_

L'ancien Hokage attrapa Naruto par la nuque et enfonça son visage dans sa poitrine.  
Ce dernier agita les bras, comme agonisant.  
Lorsque Tsunade décida de le lâcher il se laissa tomber sur son bureau, totalement KO.  
La femme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ressorti de là. Sa mission était terminée, le Naruto assommé qu'elle laissait derrière elle finirait bien par revenir parmi les vivants.

_« Bon, on envoie qui ? »_

_« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de poursuivre par groupe de deux... Les nerfs de Naruto sont en train de devenir sensibles. »_ Expliqua Shizune.

_« Bon et bien Kiba, Neji, à l'attaque ! »_ Désigna Tsunade.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Hey Naruto ! »_

_« On peut te parler deux minutes ? »_

Dans un premier temps crispé, Naruto se détendit en voyant que Kiba n'était pas seul mais que Neji l'accompagnait.  
L'Hokage les laissa donc s'attabler autour de lui chez Ichiraku, non sans rester méfiant.

_« Détends-toi Naru, on ne va pas te manger... »_ Commença Kiba.

_« Hm. Désolé mais tout Konoha semble avoir des tendances bizarres en ce moment. »_ Expliqua le blond.

_« Comment ça ? »_ Demanda Neji.

_« Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si tout d'un coup tout le monde était attiré par moi ! »_

_« Et ça t'embête ? »_ Questionna Kiba.

_« Euh... Non... Enfin si, un peu... Surtout les hommes ! »_

_« Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne devrais pas... C'est cool les hommes aussi tu sais. »_ Déclara Neji d'une voix mielleuse.

_« On ne le crie pas sur tous les toits mais tu sais, Neji et moi... »_ Sous-entendit Kiba.

_« QUOI ? Vous aussi ? »_

_« Eh oui. »_ Répondit Neji en hochant les épaules.

_« Mais tu sais Naruto, plus on est de fous... »_

_« Et plus on rit... »_

Dans un même mouvement, Neji et Kiba posèrent leurs mains sur les cuisses du blond qui blêmit instantanément.  
Moins d'une seconde après ce mouvement malheureux, les deux comédiens se retrouvèrent à terre, les poignets tordus, et Naruto quant à lui avait disparu.

_« Bravo pour le jeu d'acteur ! Dommage pour vos poignets les garçons... »_ Réconforta Ino.

_« Ca fait maaal ! Ah ! Ino, Hinata, en piste ! »_ Ordonne Kiba.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Et vous avez qu'à prendre Tenten avec vous ! »_ Compléta Neji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Marchant dans Konoha, Naruto reconnu Ino avancer face à lui à travers la foule.  
Son regard et sa démarche ne lui plaisaient décidément pas, et il préféra faire demi-tour.  
Cependant, dans l'autre sens il remarqua que Tenten avançait aussi vers lui, avec la même expression.  
Le blondinet tenta de fuir par une ruelle adjacente, mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hinata, plus rouge que jamais.

_« Euh... Sa... Salut Naruto-chan. »_

_« Hinata ? Qu'est-que tu fais là ? »_

_« Je suis désolé Naruto-chan... »_

_« Désolé pourquoi Hinata ? »_

_« Pour nous ! »_

A peine Naruto avait-il le temps de se retourner, qu'une vague d'armes lui fonça dessus. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva accroché au mur par des kunaïs plantés dans sa veste et son pantalon, l'immobilisant totalement.  
Les trois charmeuses se rapprochèrent de lui en gloussant.  
Ino passa ses mains sur son ventre en lui mordillant l'oreille, pendant que Tenten lui léchait le cou.  
Plus discrète, Hinata n'osait pas trop participer.  
Blanc comme neige, Naruto poussa un couinement de dépit en serrant les mâchoires.

_« Dégagez !... Je veux pas de ça ! »_

_« Un problème Naruto ? »_ Demanda Tenten.

_« Tu sais que tous les ninjas voudraient être à ta place à l'heure actuelle... »_

_« Pitié les filles... Lâchez-moi... »_

_« Et si on ne veut pas ? »_ Répondit la blonde.

_« Vous êtes sourdes ou quoi ? Il vous a dit de dégager ! »_

A peine les filles ont elles eu le temps d'entendre la phrase de leur importuniste, qu'elles s'échappèrent en bondissant pour éviter la foudre qui leur tombait dessus.  
Sasuke se rapprocha du captif en soupirant et commença à retirer les kunais qui retenaient Naruto prisonnier.

_« Sasuke ! Toi... Toi tu n'es pas comme ça aussi hein ? Comme les autres ? »_ Demanda Naruto, la voix et le regard suppliant.

_« Comme quoi baka ? »_ Répondit-il en retirant le dernier kunaï.

_« Rien. Laisse tomber. »_

_« Hm. Bref, évites de te faire violer pendant mon absence. »_

_« Tu pars ? »_

_« Bah oui dobe ! C'est toi qui as envoyé ma team pour une mission de rang C à Kumo. On part après-demain pour escorter un vieux galeux. »_

_« Ah oui c'est vrai... Et bien euh... Si je ne te revois pas d'ici là, bonne chance. »_

_« Ouais ouais..._ » Répond Sasuke, lasse.

Alors qu'il était déjà en train de repartir, Naruto l'interpella. L'Uchiwa prit tout juste la peine de s'arrêter en ne tournant que son visage pour l'écouter.

_« Hey Sasuke !... Je voulais te dire... Fait attention à toi. »_

L'Uchiwa ricana et reprit sa marche.

_« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, baka ! Tu as plus de chance de te faire tuer à Konoha que moi en mission de rang S. Alors... Fait attention toi aussi. »_

Et Sasuke disparut. Naruto baissa la tête dans un soupir et reprit sa route, les mains dans les poches.  
Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au-dessus de lui sur les toits, tous ses amis affichaient un sourire victorieux.

_« J'y crois pas ça à l'air de marcher ! »_ S'étonna Tsunade.

_« C'est vrai ! »_ Approuva Sakura.

_« Il faut continuer. Shikamaru, en selle ! »_ Aboya Ino.

_« Galère... »_ Répondit l'interpelé dans un soupir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto, ouvre ! C'est Shikamaru ! »_

_« J'suis pas d'humeur ! Repasse plus tard ! »_

_« C'est important Naruto ! Je ne partirai pas t'en que je ne t'aurai pas vu ! »_

A peine Shikamaru avait-il fini sa phrase que Naruto ouvrit la porte.  
Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues humides.  
Visiblement, ce n'était pas une excuse... Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

_« Quoi ? »_ Aboya l'Uzumaki.

_« Laisse-moi rentrer. J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé. »_

Naruto s'écarta du passage et laissa Shikamaru s'inviter dans son appartement.

_« Sasuke, c'est ça ? »_ Questionne l'invité surprise.

_« ... Ouais... »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »_

_« Je stresse. A chaque fois que je lui confie une mission où il doit sortir de Konoha, je crains qu'il ne revienne pas. »_

Shikamaru soupira et s'assit dans le vieux sofa, en saisissant Naruto par le bras pour qu'il en face de même.

_« Tu ne crois pas que tu te fais un peu trop de soucis Naruto ? Ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C ! La semaine dernière encore j'étais en mission de rang S et je ne t'ai pas vu verser une larme._  
_- ... Ce n'est pas pareil. _  
_- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi la différence ?_  
_- Toi, je sais qu'il ne va pas te traverser l'idée de déserter et de rentrer dans le bingobook ! Puis même si tel était le cas je n'aurais aucun mal à te ramener par la peau des fesses à Konoha et à convaincre les autres villages de te pardonner. _  
_- Galère... Bordel Naruto mais quand vas-tu arrêter de te mentir a toi-même ? _  
_- Pardon ? _  
_- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures uniquement lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? Ou au fond de toi tu le sais déjà ? _  
_- ... _  
_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »_

Une nouvelle cascade de larmes dévala les joues de l'Hokage qui serra les mâchoires.

_« Plutôt que de te mettre dans un état pareil, lève-toi Naruto ! Va le voir et dit lui ce que tu penses !  
__- Et ça va changer quoi ? Mis à part lui donner une raison de plus de déserter Konoha ?  
__- Ca peut lui donner une raison de plus de rentrer au village à chaque fois qu'il s'en va, justement. »_

Naruto soupira et essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

_« J'ai peur Shikamaru. »_

_« Je sais. Promis je le répéterai pas ! »_

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire bref avant que l'invité ne se relève.

_« Je te l'accorde, il est un peu tard pour lui rendre visite ce soir. Tu peux toujours y aller demain. Moi je vais rentrer... Oh ! Et tu aurais fait un beau couple avec Kakashi ! »_

_« Tu l'as vu faire ? »_

_« Baka ! C'était que de la mise en scène pour te faire ouvrir les yeux ! Plus vite tu iras rejoindre l'Uchiwa et plus vite tu mettras un terme aux tentatives de viols répétitives. A plus ! »_

Sur ce Shikamaru s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Naruto totalement désorienté.

_« Et bien Shikamaru, t'as fait quoi pour rester aussi longtemps seul avec Naruto ?... »_ Sous-entendit Tenten.

_« Je me suis rendu utile MOI ! 'Fallait bien que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux non ? Plutôt que d'essayer d'abuser de lui ! »_

_« Tu veux dire que tu lui as dévoilé notre plan ? »_ S'épouvanta Sakura.

_« Et oui. Mais au moins demain il va voir Sasuke. »_

_« Rumff... Tu pues Shikamaru... »_ Grogna Kiba.

_« Au moins, tu t'es rendu utile. »_ Félicita Tsunade.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Naruto ? »_

_« Salut Sasuke... Je peux rentrer ? »_

Sasuke s'écarta pour laisser passer l'Hokage.

_« Euh... Tu veux un truc à boire ? »_ Proposa l'Uchiwa, peu habitué à recevoir de la visite.

_« Non, ça va aller merci. Je suis venu pour te parler. »_

Sasuke invita son convive à s'assoir dans le canapé et fit de même, se postant face à lui.  
Il remarqua rapidement que Naruto était mal à l'aise. Il jouait avec ses doigts et fuyait son regard.

_« Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »_

_« Et bien... J'voulais que tu saches que... Tu es très important pour moi. Pas seulement parce que tu es mon meilleur ninja... C'est plutôt parce que tu es quelqu'un de plus cher à mes yeux que les autres. Je voulais que tu sois au courant qu'à chaque fois que je t'envoie en mission loin de Konoha, je suis mort de peur à l'idée que tu ne rentres pas. »_

_« Et pourquoi tu voulais me dire tout ça ? »_

_« Pour que tu le saches. Comme ça, j'espère qu'en repensant à ce que je t'ai dit... Ça te donne une bonne raison d'avoir envie de revenir. »_

Sasuke émit un rire moqueur qui glaça le sang de Naruto.

_« Dobe ! J'avais déjà une très bonne raison d'avoir envie de rentrer à Konoha avant. »_

_« Ah oui ? Je veux dire... Tant mieux ! Et euh.. C'est quoi cette raison ? »_

_« Toi. »_

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke plaqua ses deux mains autour du visage de Naruto et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans plus de cérémonie.  
L'Uzumaki en avait reçu des baisers cette semaine, mais aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.. Aucun ne lui avait donné envie de continuer et d'aller plus loin.  
Le blond se laissa sagement allonger et caresser par son partenaire, profitant du plaisir qu'il éprouvait.  
Cependant, il fut extirpé de son extase par un bruit de pot de fleur brisé.  
Dans un même mouvement, les deux amants se redressèrent pour regarder à travers la baie vitrée, intrigués et furieux d'avoir été interrompus.

Dans le jardin, toute une troupe de ninjas tentaient de s'échapper sur la pointe des pieds et malencontreusement, Gaï avait renversé un pot et avait brisé leur couverture. Démasqué, le groupe d'espions offrirent tous un large sourire au couple qui leur lancèrent à l'unisson un regard rempli de reproches et de promesses de mort. Une seconde plus tard ils disparaissaient en courant chacun dans une direction différente, laissant derrière eux un nuage de fumée.  
Naruto et Sasuke partagèrent un petit rire en tournant de nouveau leur regard vers l'autre.

_« On en était où ? »_ Demande le brun, un sourcil relevé.

_« J'étais sur le point de te donner une très très très bonne raison d'avoir envie de revenir à la maison. »_

Mêlant le geste à la parole, Naruto saisit le brun par son col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec passion et avidité.  
C'était le premier baiser qu'il partageait en étant totalement consentant, et ça ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.  
Bien vite, la température à l'intérieur du salon devint de plus en plus chaude, obligeant les deux amants à se déshabiller mutuellement. Face au corps de l'homme en dessous de lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de poser sa bouche sur les parcelles de peau. Il le trouvait magnifique. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas que Naruto fût musclé à ce point là.

Pour Sasuke, son Hokage, cet homme, son amant, était la luxure incarné. Alors, pour ne pas laisser ne serait-ce qu'un espoir aux opportunistes qui ont passé la semaine à lui tourner autour, il entreprit de le marquer comme la digne propriété d'un Uchiwa. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que ce qu'un Uchiwa veut, un Uchiwa l'a ? Eh bien, Naruto en est la preuve parfaite !

En parlant de lui, notre cher Rokudaime ne voulant pas être passif tandis que son partenaire lui recouvrait le cou, le torse, le ventre, ainsi que tout son corps de délicieux baisers, lui aussi entreprit de le marquer de quelques traces rougeâtre laissés par quelques suçons bien placés.

Bien vite, lassé de faire mumuse dans le cou de son blond, Sasuke descendit sa bouche tout en suivant les lignes du corps en dessous de lui, savourant les petits gémissements qui commençaient à sortir de la gorge du blondinet. Sasuke aimait entendre ces petits bruits, c'est pourquoi il descendait de plus en plus bas, au fur et à mesure que les bruitages augmentaient en décibel.

Mais bien vite il fut stoppé dans son expédition. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas pourquoi il n'avait pas dévêtit entièrement son Hokage plus tôt. Il rectifia son erreur, vite fait mais bien fait, laissant l'érection de Naruto bien présente se libérer de cet endroit trop étroit pour elle.

Rien qu'à cette vue, Sasuke se lécha les babines et s'amusa un peu avec en soufflant dessus, en l'effleurant, jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui ordonne cesser de jouer. C'est quoi déjà la règle d'or d'un ninja ? Ah oui ! Ne jamais désobéir au shinobi le plus puissant du village.

Alors Sasuke prit enfin le sexe de son fantasme en bouche, assouvissant ainsi les désirs de son uke. Naruto quant à lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les sensations étaient si intenses qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses plaintes de plaisir, pour le grand bonheur de Sasuke soit-dit en passant.

Face aux prodigieux coups de langue de Sasuke, Naruto ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps et essaya tant bien que mal d'écarter la tête de son amant. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke était têtu et le pauvre blondinet ne put écarter sa tête avant qu'il ne se libère. De son côté, le brun avait le sourire aux lèvres. Chose très rare d'ailleurs. Comme il l'avait pensé, Naruto était exquis et, pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Après avoir tout avalé, il remonta lentement sa tête afin que leurs bouches puissent de nouveau s'unir et partager un baiser halé.

Même à la fin de leur échange buccal, Naruto garda les yeux fermés, profitant des caresses tant attendues que lui prodiguait son bien-aimé. Il les garda ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un doigt s'aventurer autour de son intimité. Lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, ce fut pour tomber dans un regard tout aussi passionné que le sien. Un regard d'un noir intense, remplit de sentiments comme le désir, l'envie, mais aussi l'amour.

Le blond fut subjugué. Le regard de Sasuke le rassurait, il se sentait protégé. Alors il se laissa faire, sachant qu'il était et resterait pour toujours entre de bonnes mains. Même lorsqu'un intrus s'infiltra à l'intérieur de lui, Naruto continua de faire entièrement confiance en son amour. Par contre, lorsque deux autres gêneurs vinrent trouver le premier, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur. Pour le consoler, son brun lui fit des caresses un peu partout sur le corps, bien que sa main libre avait tendance à roder autour de sa verge tendue.

Les effets attendus se firent vite ressentir. Bientôt, c'est Naruto lui-même qui essaya de s'empaler un peu plus sur les doigts fins que Sasuke avait inséré en lui. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier retira ses phalanges, provoquant une sensation de vide dans le corps du Rokudaïme. Néanmoins l'Uchiwa comptait bien y remédier.

Inévitablement, Naruto commença à avoir un peu peur, vu le diamètre du sexe de son amour. Mais face au regard de Sasuke sur lui, il comprit une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Au contraire. C'est donc un Hokage tout à fait serein qui enlaça le cou de Sasuke pour lui voler un énième baiser. Baiser que Sasuke lui offrit de bon cœur, tout en s'immisçant à l'intérieur de son conjoint.

Une fois complètement rentré, il laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, afin d'être sûr que sa présence soit tolérée par le corps de son blond. Assez vite, il remarqua avec un plaisir non dissimulé que ce fût enfin le cas. Alors, il commença à se déhancher. Ses mouvements se firent lents et réguliers au début puis, vite et irréguliers au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, en même temps que leur soupirs d'aises augmentaient.

Guidé par le plaisir, le blond suivait aussi la cadence avec son propre corps, griffant le dos de l'homme au-dessus de lui lorsque celui-ci touchait une certaine zone au fond de son être. Zone qui lui produisait une sensation exquise, qu'il voulait ressentir encore et encore, ordonnant à Sasuke d'augmenter l'allure. Celui-ci suivit à la lettre les ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique et se concentra pour pilonner sans relâche ce point érogène.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, la jouissance arriva. Ils ne purent retenir des cris plus forts que les précédents. On pouvait distinguer chaque ninja hurler le prénom de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient en sueur sur le sofa, Sasuke allongé sur le corps de son blondinet qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration à présent qu'il s'était vidé sur le ventre du brun.

Une fois leurs souffles revenus plus ou moins à une régularité normale, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et vinrent s'embrasser encore une fois. Par contre dans ce baiser, il n'était plus question d'ardeur ni d'envie. Il était seulement question d'amour. Une sorte de déclaration muette.

Perdu dans leur nuage rose au beau milieu du septième ciel, aucun des deux Sannins ne remarqua la fuite discrète de la gente féminine de Konoha qui précédemment n'avait pas réellement prit la poudre d'escampette mais s'étaient plutôt mieux dissimulées.

Escaladant le mur qui délimitait la frontière de la propriété Uchiwa, Sakura ainsi qu'Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade et Shizune faisaient face à tout le reste des ninjas de Konoha.

_« Alors ? »_ Questionne Kakashi, avide de curiosité. _« C'est confirmé ? »_

_« Alors là c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... »_ Répondit Ino en rougissant.

_« A ce point ? »_ S'étonna Kiba.

_« Tu veux pas savoir. »_ Conclut Tsunade.

Un peu plus loin chez Sasuke, ce dernier s'était endormit dans les bras de Naruto.  
Le Rokudaïme lui, était à mi chemin entre le monde des vivants et celui des rêves.  
Finalement, il s'endormit sur une dernière pensée heureuse :  
Après ce qu'il venait de lui offrir, Naruto n'avait plus peur de laisser son Uchiwa partir en mission avec sa team à Kumo le lendemain.  
Il était à présent sûr qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'en irait, son Sasuke lui reviendrait.

**(OS écrit en collaboration avec Miya-Chan)**


End file.
